Two Beds and a Coffee Machine
by RBabe500
Summary: I'm not really sure how to describe this fic.....it's an angsty sorta song fic with Ryou and Bakura...who knows *what* was going through my mind when I wrote it...but its sad...I'm warning you...R&R please! ^_^


Two Beds and a Coffee Machine  
  
Ryou looked up at the man standing in front of him, a larger, more dangerous looking version of himself. The man looked down at Ryou's delicate, tattered body with disgust in his eyes.  
  
"Bakura, I-" Bakura shot him a glare that could kill.  
  
"Shut up, Ryou. Shut up."  
  
Ryou looked up at his yami, his chocolate brown eyes filling with tears and confusion. 'Why is he so upset with me?' Ryou thought to himself. 'I don't _want_ to come home every day looking like this, beat up by bullies at school..'  
  
Bakura closed his eyes for a moment, images of Ryou's pale skin covered in bruises flashing through his head. It hurt him so much to see his light come home every day like that, injured and powerless to stop the harm that was being done to him. 'If only there was a way for me to make him stronger.' Bakura thought.  
  
Ryou stood in front of Bakura, waiting for him to open his eyes. Bakura did so, then walked out of the room, not even looking at Ryou as he said, "Wait here."  
  
Ryou looked at his yami's retreating figure with confusion. He stood in that room for what seemed like ages until finally, Bakura returned, a washcloth and band aids in his hands.  
  
He tilted his head in the direction of the sofa. "Sit, Ryou," he commanded much as one would do to a dog, no expression in his voice.  
  
Ryou sat obediently, not even hesitating, almost afraid of Bakura.  
  
Bakura sat next to Ryou, placing the damp washcloth on Ryou's forehead where tiny droplets of red blood were slowly oozing out of a cut. His touch was gentle, nothing like the expression of anger still molded into his features.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes, simply enjoying the feeling of Bakura's touch. He was most content at times like that, when it was just him and Bakura alone, when Bakura would care for him  
  
Bakura looked at his light, his eyes closed, looking for all the world like an angel straight out of heaven. 'A bleeding, broken angel,' he reminded himself. 'I have to _do_ something about this!' he thought, his heart aching at seeing Ryou in so much pain, day after day, week after week.  
  
"Ryou?" he said softly.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes. "Yeah, Bakura?"  
  
Bakura opened his mouth, then shut it. Opening it once more, he said, "Forget it. Just forget it."  
  
Ryou gave him a strange, steady look, knowing that something was going on with Bakura. Mentally shrugging to himself, he closed his eyes, once more enjoying his yami's cool, gentle touch on his forehead, tending his wounds.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
1 year later  
  
"Bakura, please, stop!!!" Ryou sobbed as Bakura pounded his fist into Ryou's stomach, making him double over in pain and fall to the floor. Clutching his stomach, Ryou looked up at the man that he had once trusted with his whole heart.  
  
"Get up, you weakling," Bakura snarled at his light, watching as Ryou wept pitifully on the floor, his body shaking with every sob.  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura, tears streaming down his face, pain flowing throughout his body.  
  
"I said GET UP!" Bakura yelled at Ryou, his eyes burning with anger, masking the hurt and insecurity. 'I'm doing the right thing. I have to be. I'm making Ryou stronger. He had to learn.'  
  
Ryou remained on the floor, blood flowing freely from his numerous cuts. It hurt too much for him to breath, let alone stand. He closed his eyes and awaited the next blow as Bakura loomed over him, looking down at the broken boy lying at his feet. Scowling, Bakura turned his back and walked up the stairs to his bedroom, muttering to himself, "Pathetic weakling.."  
  
Ryou opened his eyes slowly as the expected blow did not come and watched with hope as Bakura walked up the stairs, leaving Ryou alone. He breathed heavily, trying to catch his breath and gather the strength to stand. He put a hand against the wall behind him and gathering all the strength he had left, raised himself up onto his feet. He held onto the wall for dear life, attempting to steady his shaking body.  
  
Once the world around him stopped spinning, he dared to take a few small steps toward the kitchen. After what seemed like hours, he made it and managed to grab a pair of keys to his house that were laying on the table. Limping slightly and breathing heavily, he made his way out of the house and toward the bus stop.  
  
*And she takes another step*  
  
*Slowly she opens the door*  
  
*Check that he is sleeping*  
  
*Pick up all the broken glass and furniture on the floor*  
  
*Been up half the night screaming now it's time to get away*  
  
*Pack up the kids in the car*  
  
*Another bruise to try and hide*  
  
*Another alibi to write*  
  
Ryou sat on the cold, hard bench by the bus stop. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew it would be somewhere far away. Somewhere far away from the man he had once trust with all his heart. Somewhere far away from the man he loved with all his being.  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and put his pounding head into his hands. The November wind whipped around his body and he shuddered, his tee shirt providing him little warmth. The numerous cuts on his arm had, by this point, stopped bleeding, but dried blood was caked onto his arms. 'How did it ever get this bad?' he thought to himself miserably. 'How did I ever let him do this to me?'  
  
*Another ditch in the road*  
  
*You keep moving*  
  
*Another stop sign*  
  
*You keep moving on*  
  
*And the years go by so fast*  
  
*Wonder how I ever made it through*  
  
Bakura lay on his bed, his eyes glued to his ceiling, as if it held the answers to all his questions. 'How did it ever get this bad?' he thought to himself miserably, much a Ryou was, at the same moment, wondering to himself on that cold, hard, bench. 'I just wanted to make him stronger. I just wanted him to stand up for himself. But he wont.He just keeps letting me hurt him. Why won't he stand up for himself?'  
  
Bakura got out of bed and rammed his fist into the nearest wall. "God damn it!" he screamed, his voice echoing throughout the entire empty house. Tears formed in his eyes for the first time in almost 5000 years.  
  
'He's just a child..He's only 15..How could I have treated him like that? How could I have abused him like that? How could I have hurt the one I love the most?' Bakura wondered to himself, not even feeling the pain pulsing through his hand as it came in contact with the hard wall.  
  
'I have to do something. I can't just let it be like this. I have to stop.'  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Ryou sat on the bench, bus after bus passing him by. Every time, he meant to get on one and leave Domino City once and for all. Yet he couldn't. Something kept him sitting on that bench, yet what it was, he would not admit to himself; it was his love for Bakura.  
  
*And there are children to think of*  
  
*Baby's asleep in the backseat*  
  
*Wonder how they'll ever make it through this living nightmare*  
  
*But the mind is an amazing thing*  
  
*Full of candy dreams and another cheap hotel*  
  
*Two beds and a coffee machine*  
  
*But there are groceries to buy*  
  
*And she knows she'll have to go home*  
  
Bakura walked out of his room and into his hikari's. An empty, lonely room greeted him. "Ryou?" he whispered, not believing that he was not there. 'Where could he have gone? He was looked awful after I- after I abused him..again.'  
  
//Ryou?// he asked through their mental link. Silence answered him. //Ryou?!?!// he asked again, more frantically this time.  
  
//Ryou?// Ryou heard Bakura call through their mental link. Closing his eyes, he did the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He closed his mind to Bakura.  
  
//Ryou!!! God damn it, answer me!!!// Bakura screamed mentally to his light, but to no avail. Bakura sank onto Ryou's bed in despair.  
  
*Another ditch in the road*  
  
*You keep moving*  
  
*Another stop sign*  
  
*You keep moving on*  
  
*And the years go by so fast*  
  
*Wonder how I ever made it through*  
  
Ryou bit his lip, no longer able to feel his yami for the first time since they had met. "I'm sorry, Bakura." he whispered to the air. A man passing by gave him a strange, steady look, observing Ryou's cuts and bruises. Ashamed, Ryou pulled his arms around himself.  
  
*Another bruise to try and hide*  
  
*Another alibi to write*  
  
*Another lonely highway in the black of night*  
  
*But there's hope in the darkness*  
  
*You know you're gonna make it*  
  
Bakura lay in Ryou's bed, smelling Ryou's scent that was permanently sealed into his sheets. //Ryou..// he thought one final time to his light, knowing it was pointless. 'He's shut me out. I guess I deserve it.'  
  
Ryou put his head into his hands, feeling lost without Bakura, his yami, his other half. Wanting to feel Bakura one more time, he opened their mental link, if only for a moment.  
  
//Ryou..//  
  
Ryou's eyes opened wide as Bakura spoke through their mental link. 'He's still trying to reach me..Maybe he really _does_ care..'  
  
/Bakura?/ he asked tentatively.  
  
In Ryou's room, Bakura shot up in bed at hearing Ryou answer him.  
  
//Ryou? Where are you?//  
  
/./  
  
//Ryou? Where are you?// Bakura repeated, only wanting to find his light and bring him home safely.  
  
/At the bus stop two blocks down./ Ryou responded hesitantly, afraid that once his yami found him, he would revert back to his old, abusive self.  
  
//I'm coming to get you. Don't move.//  
  
Bakura raced out of their house, his only thought was finding Ryou and letting him know how much he loved him, despite how he had acted. When he was in sight of the bus stop, he slowed down, not seeing anyone on the bench. He reached it, an empty, lonely bench.  
  
//Ryou?// he asked tentatively.  
  
Several blocks away, Ryou stopped running for a minute. /Goodbye, Bakura./ he said, before shutting off their mental link one final time.  
  
Bakura blinked, trying to reach out to Ryou. //Ryou! Answer me! Please!// No answer came. Bakura let out a bitter sob. //I- I- I love you, Ryou! I did it all for you! I just wanted to stop your suffering at school! Please, come back..I'm sorry..I'm so sorry..// His thought never reached his light's mind. They just drifted off into oblivion.  
  
*Another ditch in the road*  
  
*Keep moving*  
  
*Another stop sign*  
  
*You keep moving on*  
  
*And the years go by so fast*  
  
*Silent fortress built to last*  
  
*Wonder how I ever made it*  
  
~End~  
  
A/N: Wow..that *so* did not turn out like I thought I would..I was originally gonna make this a sweet, romantic fic..instead it got all sad n depressing n shit..oh well..R&R please!!! I live for reviews..well, ok, not _literally_, but you know what I mean..and since I didn't put it at the top, my nice lil disclaimer gets to go down here: I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor do I own the wonderful, beautiful song I used in this fic. It's by Savage Garden and called, wow, imagine this, Two Beds and a Coffee Machine. Seriously, that's where I got the title for this fic. You peoplez should really listen to it if you never have..its an amazing song.  
  
~TaLoN~ 


End file.
